


Study Break

by theacedennis



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Joey's falling asleep at their study session, but Pacey won't have it.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Kudos: 7





	Study Break

“Nope, no way, Potter. You’re not abandoning me now!”

Joey jerked back awake with a start. “I’m up, I’m up.”

“Clearly, you’re not. And what am I supposed to do, huh? I can’t keep this up on my own, so I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do.”

He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up into a dance. 

“Gotta put those dance lessons to use somehow,” Pacey said. It was easy. They flowed together in a certain way. 

“Is this how you charm all the girls?” Joey asked. 

“Just you, Jo. Just you.”


End file.
